Master's violin
by dagan
Summary: Hey, if you don't like it, I was tired. I think it's cute!
1. Default Chapter Title

Seamus sat down to his violin. Being Irish, this was his outlet. He may not be able to bring home excellent grades, but he was the best violinist in the orchestra back at home.  
  
Rosining his bow, he remembered fondly of his first violin. It was a warm honey color, beautiful for just a beginner. He'd grown out of it, like clothing. But now that he was at a full size violin, he was looking for his own. But violins, like wands, had to spark a fire inside of you before it worked.   
  
Currently, he was trying some work arranged by B. Hanson. He wasn't the best in the industry, but his works were interesting, to say the least.  
  
~.~  
  
Hermione was walking down the hall. She'd always fit the 'smart kid' persona: good grades, weird style, penchants for oddities. One such love was baroque music. The feeling of kindness, of angst, of love, all molded into one piece; that was true brilliance. She'd once tried her hand at the piano, but either it hated her, or she hated it, or both, most likely both. She wanted to try a violin, but they weren't as common as pianos; only masters owned violins at her age.  
  
~.~  
  
The first piece Seamus began was a country version of "Blue Christmas". It was harder than normal pieces, with some very intricate double-stops, but he longed for the challenge.  
  
~.~  
  
Hermione continued walking, startled by the sudden notes. Could it be, no... a violin?  
She started to run, only stopping at corridors to figure out where the majestic sound was coming from.  
  
~.~  
'This is too easy!' Seamus thought as he warmed up to the piece. He'd briefly glanced at the score, yet the notes were sliding off the strings. He was so captivated by the piece, called hard by so many, but was so extremely easy, he never noticed the door open. He only stopped when someone called his name.  
  
"Seamus?"  
  
He turned and squinted. He normally kept his room dark, but the light from the hall was glaring. The figure in the doorway took another step inside the room, and he finally saw it was Hermione. Immediately, he hid the violin. In Hermione's presence, it felt heavy and childish, not the worldly instrument it truly was.  
  
~.~  
  
Hermione was hurt to see Seamus hide his violin. She'd searched for so long, but the pot at the end of the rainbow was hidden from her sight. Choosing her words carefully, she asked "Why did you hide it? It was beautiful."  
  
"Really? You think so? It's not the greatest, still a rental, but..."  
  
"But you made it beautiful. Where's it from, Seamus?"  
  
He gasped. No one cared; this violin had sealed so many fates that everyone simply thought of it as an entity, not a piece of wood. "Czechoslovakia. By Josef Birnt. He made my last two, also. It is beautiful, isn't it."  
  
"Yes," Hermione breathed. "May... may I... touch it?"  
  
Seamus thought. For a moment, Hermione feared he'd say no; after all, it was his instrument. But he was merely sizing her up.  
  
~.~  
  
'Would it be ok?' he asked himself. 'Can I trust her?' He glanced her Hermione again. "Yes," he finally decided. Her face shined as he sat her down and handed her the beauty.  
  
"Now, hold your left arm out like this... That's right. The chin rest should lie there." Hermione grinned at the fact she was holding her dream. "Now here's the bow." Seamus said, pressing a long stick with horse hair attached to it into her right hand. It was more than a stick, just like a whip is more than a whip to a lion tamer. This 'stick' held the power to create long, fluid melodies like the baroque music Hermione loved so much. Seamus played with her fingers until they were in the exact place they were meant to be. Then, help her place the bow on the strings with the right amount of pressure, Seamus let her explore.  
  
~.~   
  
The sense of mastering a potion was nothing compared to pulling her first bow stroke on a violin, Hermione thought.  
  
~.~  
  
Never before had Seamus see someone adapt so quickly. Hermione was natural holding the instrument. Her fingers rarely stumbled at her first attempts of music. He knew she wa playing music; if one listened hard, he could hear the beginning of Pachabel's 'Canon'. Not wanting to stop her, he let Hermione continue until he could wait no longer.  
  
"Herm," he began quietly. "Would you like me to teach you to play?"  
  
"Really?" Her dark eyes shined like midnight stars. The violin was now placed protectively in her lap, her fingers skirting the velvety finish.  
  
"Yes, on one condition. You'll help me with my classes."  
  
Hermione smiled to herself. This was too easy to decide. "Yes, Seamus. It's a deal."  
~.~  
  
This is kinda loosely based on 'Draco's cousin'. I play the violin; the one described is actually my own, as are the feelings of both musicians. Writing and music are my two outlets. Even as an adult, I hope to continue playing my violin.  
  
It was fun developing Seamus. I like him like this, and I think I'll keep him. Please r/r; any musician's reviews to assure me I'm not the only one who feels this way would be great!  
  
~~Dagan  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Oohh... Lookie this!! Dagan likes you guys sooooo much, she wrote a sequel to 'Master's Violin'!! (Against my will, too, cuz I thought it was cute without the sequel.) Hermione and Seamus are soooo cuuttee together!!!!! This is a definite must read! Plus, a *surprise* ending!! Yea!!  
  
~.~  
  
Hermione was bent over a piece of parchment almost the entire period before Professor Binns noticed she was not taking class notes.  
  
"Miss Granger, would you care to summarize the lesson?"  
  
She stood, giving rather accurate class notes from memory. Upon finishing, she sat back down. Everyone was silently impressed.  
  
~.~  
  
"Hermione, how'd ya do that?"  
  
Hermione looked up from her Muggle spiral-bound notebook. "Did what?" she asked Ron.  
  
"The notes thing. I honestly thought you weren't paying attention, but..."  
  
"I wasn't." she answered quietly.  
  
Ron was shocked. "Then how'd ya do it?"  
  
"Dunno." She resumed her writing.  
  
"Blimming impossible, she is..." Harry heard Ron grumble as he stalked away. Harry decided against asking Hermione a very similar question.  
  
~.~  
  
"Hermi," Seamus sighed. They were together, ready to practice her violin and do homework. "I want to test you."  
  
Hermione gasped. "Test... me? On what?"  
  
Seamus shook his head. "Nothing much. Just listen." A very complicated violin solo started playing. It had taken Seamus nearly two months to plod through each note, then phrase, then movement, until he could piece it together. The music ended and Seamus pointed to his violin. "Now play."  
  
Hermione looked uncertain, but trusted Seamus. She thought and began the opening notes. Seamus grew slightly scared. 'It took me two months,' he thought. 'And her, three minutes.'  
  
~.~  
Hermione saw the grimace Seamus was trying hard to hide. She stopped bowing.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Seamus looked at her. "No, but you'd be an excellent Suzuki student."  
  
Hermione didn't catch the musician terms.  
  
"Orchestra directors always use Suzuki students as a threat because they learn early on to memorize a piece almost immediately. I knew you were a candidate, especially after the History incident."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Seamus."  
  
"Students also start as soon as they can hold a violin. Tell me, are you clairvoyant in any other way?"  
  
"I'm like Luke Skywalker."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Nothing... Muggle humor. What do you mean by clairvoyant? You saw me in Trelawny's class."  
  
"Trelawny must be smoking something other than incense. And clairvoyance can be like, oh... I don't' know, psychic abilities."  
  
"Hmmm... yeah, weird deja vu instances, but that's all."  
  
"Really? Hmmm..." Seamus leaned over the violin and kissed Hermione on the cheek.   
"Did you see that?"  
  
"No, but I liked it."  
  
~.~  
  
The rest of the lesson was spent discussing which syllables to stress in which charm. Seamus' sudden kiss went unmentioned the rest of the week.  
  
~.~  
  
Hermione kept improving until she was nearly as good as Seamus. It wasn't until she received an owl from Dumbledore did she realize this, though. Frowning at the familiar green ink, she read it out loud to Harry, Ron, and Seamus.  
  
"Congratulations! You've been chosen to  
perform for the Ministry of Magic at their  
annual 'surprise' visit."  
  
The boys all started at once.  
  
"Herm, that's great!"  
  
"Wow, playing for the Ministry!"  
  
"Hey, that means dad, too!"  
  
Hermione was almost in tears. "Seamus, I can't. You deserve this more."  
  
Seamus shook his head. "I've played for them before."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Dammit, girl! When I became your teacher, I knew this day would come. Eat, we'll practice later."  
  
Hermione continued picking at her food.  
  
"Excuse us, fellas. Get up, we're practicing." Seamus stated, now standing behind Hermione. She got up silently and they left together.  
  
"Wonder what that's all about." Harry commented.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say there was some pretty serious UST between those two." Ron replied.  
  
"UST?"  
  
"Unresolved sexual tension. C'mon, Harry, get with the program."  
  
Harry shook his head. Hermione in the middle of an emotional break down and now Ron-- sometimes it was just too much at once.  
  
~.~  
  
Seamus' shared dorm room was silent. Hermione was still fuming while Seamus flipped through music books. Giving up, Hermione went and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"How about that one?"  
  
The use of sound was startling. "No, it's a duet the requires a full orchestral accompaniment."  
  
"The duet would be nice by itself."  
  
"Another problem: between you and me, we have *one* violin. Plus, *you've* been invited, not me."  
  
Hermione threw herself on the nearest bed; Harry's, she thought, since she saw a leather-bound album on the night stand. "Why must you remind me?" she whined.  
  
"Because you keep trying to forget."  
  
"Sea-mus, I can't play alone. I'm scared." Unconsciously, she held our her arms to be hugged. Seamus returned the gesture, and she nestled into his arms.  
  
"Don't make me play, Seamus." Hermione looked and sounded truly scared.  
  
Seamus held her tighter. "I don't make you do anything. You're your own person."  
  
They were silent until  
  
"Thank you, Seamus... for holding me."  
  
"Thank you, Hermione, for letting me."  
  
~.~  
  
The search for music became continuous. The hug, like the kiss, went unmentioned as numerous songs and solos were heard. The 'surprise' visit was drawing near, and still no luck. That is, until one day...  
  
Hermione breathlessly approached Seamus. "This song, it's perfect."  
  
They both hurried into his dorm to listen to it.  
  
"It's by a Muggle band called 'Metallica'. Dean suggested it. It's meant for guitar, but that can be fixed..." Hermione rambled as she cued the music. Finally, she sat as the opening chords to 'Nothing Else Matters' filled the room. Seamus, who'd been standing, sat behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They sat together and listened in silence until the song faded to a stop.  
  
"That was perfect, Hermi."  
  
She blushed, obviously proud of her choice. Slowly, Hermione stood, taking Seamus' violin with her. She then played the song arranged, in her head, on it. When she finished, Seamus took the instrument back and played the accompaniment, merely something he'd improvised. Music is like this; you never know how it'll turn out until you try. They nodded their approvals, and again sat in silence.  
  
~.~  
  
Harry felt guilty. Guilty in a good way.  
  
"God, she'll be surprise." Ron kept whispering.  
  
They were sitting on Seamus' bed, holding Hermione's surprise across their laps. Seamus was the only other person who knew about it, and had even thought of how to give it to her.  
  
Finally, yet still slowly, the door opened.  
  
"Jeez, Seamus, I knew you liked the room dark, but not *this* dark." The lights flipped on. "Oh, I'm sorry, are we dis... why are you holding Seamus' violin?"  
  
"We're not." Ron said rather innocently.  
  
"Yes, you--"  
  
"Nope, Hermi. This is my violin." Seamus held up his case.  
  
"Then, who's... mine?"  
  
The boys let her open the case and stare at the marvel. "Fifty-year-old seasoned maple, red lacquer with matte finish. Brazilwood bow; note the French eye and octagonal shaping." Seamus whispered.  
  
"Thank you all so, so much." Hermione held it to her chest like a younger girl would a new doll. Tears were threatening to breach her eyes any second.  
  
"Thank Harry. He paid for it." Ron piped in. Hermione stared at Harry in disbelief. He squirmed under her gaze.  
  
"Herm, you've seen how much I have. You needed a violin, and why inconvenience your parents when I could by violins for all of Gryffindor? Keep it, love, don't worry about where it came from. I just wa--" Harry's speech was cut short by Hermione hugging him and kissing his cheek. Ron got the same, and they wisely left before they saw what Seamus got.  
  
[Note: Now, mind you, I leave what Seamus got open to your imaginations with the hope that you'll remember this *is* Hermione we're talking about. My beta thought it was sexual favors in exchange for violins. I meant a more passionate kiss.]  
  
~.~  
  
Hermione woke with a start. Hopefully, the past few weeks had been another twisted dream. Her heart sank when she spied the violin case half under her bed. She loved the instrument, she loved Harry and Ron for getting it, and, after last night, she especially loved Seamus. But she didn't love the fact that today was the day of the Ministry's 'surprise' visit.  
  
Groaning slightly, she raised herself from bed and got dressed in her black school robe. She glanced at her wardrobe. Ginny had acted as a fashion consultant when Hermione had bought the new dress. Only they'd seen it, keeping it as a surprise for the boys.  
  
Hermione's day was s blur. She barely remembered anything up to Ginny telling her to go get dressed. Walking sedatedly down to the common room, she modeled for he guys.  
  
"Honestly," Ginny laughed. "Show some guys a pretty girl, and, no matter who she is, they drop like flies around her."  
  
Ron, Harry, and Seamus were too busy checking Hermione out to hear Ginny's comment.  
  
The dress was dove grey in color, a beauteous brushed velvet specimen. It was completed with lilac ribbons at the neck and waist. It showed off her breasts and hips that were non-existent in her school robes. Her hair had been magically relaxed, and twisted into a knot.  
  
"Hermi..." Harry whispered.  
  
"...one." Ron finished. Both were trying to hide their faces. She'd always looked this nice at balls, but it was different when no one else looked the same.  
  
"It's time to go." Seamus reminded. He took Hermione's hand and squeezed it. "Let's go, love."  
  
~.~  
  
Hermione's playing held the Ministry in silence. The clapping rang at the end for nearly two minutes. Hermione bowed and went to sit next to Seamus. A few speeches were made, but she never heard them. Instead, she was snuggled into Seamus' arms, half-asleep.  
  
~.~  
  
[Note: If you are simple minded, disregard the next part. It implies a slash, and most people who read this thought I should stop at the above paragraph. Then, Anna, said "But this is good." So here goes. If you don't want to read it, go down to the review thingie, and flame if you must.]  
  
  
  
"So they're officially going out now?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Harry grinned. "I guess then their situation would be RST."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Resolved sexual tension. C'mon, Ron, get with the program!"  
  
"Wanker."  
  
They both stopped and grinned. Slowly, their smiles faded as they closed their eyes and...  
  
~.~  
  
  
Mwahahahahaha!! Flame if you must, I DON'T CARE!! I paired Hermione and Seamus!! Yea!! Please review, tell me if you want another sequel!! 


End file.
